


keeping god’s name out of the bedroom

by summerdayghost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blasphemy, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Otherwise known as ruining the moment.





	keeping god’s name out of the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of blasphemy.

Matt had finally gotten the perfect angle, and it felt nothing short of heavenly. If Peter were to die in that very moment he would have died happy and fulfilled.

He started thrusting harder and harder, and oh, yes. Why hadn’t he started out going this hard? Peter was stronger than the average person, he could take it.

Peter arched his back, “Oh god!”

Matt didn’t frown per say but that certainly wasn’t a smile on his face, “You really shouldn’t…”

If Peter had anything to be thankful for, it would be the fact that Matt couldn’t actually see him roll his eyes. It would probably be the end of their relationship, but Peter had half a mind to cry out, “God is dead,” next time Matt hit that spot inside of him just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
